virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Harley's Club
Harley's Club is the title given to an assortment of short and full-length erotic stories written by Kourtney Edmunds over the course of 2018 and 2019. The series lasted for four stories, with the last story being a full-length story. The Harley's Club series was famous on Venus Island during its year-long run, predominantly for its exaggerated and hyper-sexualised universe but also for how creative and unusual the premise of each story was. On the twenty-sixth of October, 2019, Kourtney announced that she was to retire the Harley's Club series of stories, meaning that there would be no more in the series. There were a number of reasons behind her decision to do this, the most prominent one being that she did not know what else to do with the concept introduced in the original Harley's Club story, and also the desire to work on some new ideas for new stories rather than rehashing an old idea every time. I: Harley's Club In June of 2018, Kourtney wrote the first story in what would become a long-running series, titled Harley's Club. Harley's Club told the story of Brooke, Karyssa, and Janella working at a strip club inside of a school. Janella, a newcomer having just moved to the school, starts working at the school's strip club; however, she quickly ends up being a popular figure among the boys, who start to neglect Brooke and Karyssa in favour of Janella. The story follows Brooke and Karyssa's desperate efforts to reclaim the boy's attention. II: Harley's Club 2 Later on in June, Kourtney kept the ball rolling by adding another character to the Harley's Club universe by the name of Sparkle. Harley's Club 2 started where the first story left off, and begins with the new girl Sparkle becoming the manager of the strip club, who steals the spotlight from Janella as Janella did with Brooke and Karyssa. Janella is forced into an alliance with Brooke and Karyssa as the three of them plot to oust the newcomer and return things back to how they used to be. III: Harley's Club: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun Kourtney wrote the next instalment in the Harley's Club series at the beginning of November, a more light-hearted short story by the name of Harley's Club: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. This story featured all of the characters that Kourtney had come up with so far including new characters as Karyssa, Leia, and Sakura. The story focused on Leia's journey of overcoming her fears as she joins the strip club. Leia is mentored by the other girls, and slowly but surely finds herself opening up to the job and growing to enjoy it. IV: Harley's Club: Genesis The fourth instalment in the Harley's Club universe was called Harley's Club: Genesis; unlike the previous three Harley's Club stories, this one would be a full-length story; additionally, unlike the previous three stories, this story had an entirely different canon, and so was almost all-new and did not follow on from the previous three stories. The story also featured many new characters: Carrie, Mika, Rowan, Layla, Oneyda, Tess, Zelie, Tika, and Holly. Many of these were minor characters, however. The plot of Harley's Club: Genesis saw the addition of a male character named John; the character had featured in earlier erotic writing exercises prior to Harley's Club but had been omitted from the universe up until now. The story follows John as he discovers a strange talisman that, when worn, allows him to gain total control sexually over any girl that he has a sexual experience with. John makes it his mission to slowly but surely take over all of the girls at school; however, his schemes are discovered by two quite unpopular girls, Oneyda and Mika. They know that he must be stopped and start plotting against him, relying on the fact that them being unpopular means that they will end up being among the last of his targets. Unfortunately, their meddling in John's plans means that they are targetted early; Mika is taken under his control, but Oneyda manages to escape. Oneyda later tries to save Mika, but ends up being caught and put under John's influence. However, thanks to a freak turn of events, Oneyda wakes up one day and finds an identical talisman; she wears it around her neck and finds that John's influence over her is washed away. Discovering that she can remove John's influence from the other girls by engaging in sexual intercourse with them, she quickly does so with as many girls as she can before John returns. Upon John arriving and seeing that Oneyda has the same talisman as he is wearing, he angrily tries to rip it from her neck, thinking that he can have double the power if he wears both. However, the girls that Oneyda freed prior to John returning restrain John, preventing him from touching her. Oneyda realises that the girls are under her control now, and so she easily takes John's talisman and wears it along with her own. The story ends on a cliffhanger, with Oneyda and all of the girls, now under Oneyda's influence, advancing on a weak and afraid John. Trivia *Although Harley's Club: Genesis is set in a different, although similar, universe than the first three stories, it does feature a subtle reference to the original universe. A couple of times in the story, a strip club named Harley's Club is mentioned off-handedly, referencing the strip club setting of the first three stories. *For the Venus Halloween party of 2018, Lisa cosplayed as Janella from Kourtney's Harley's Club series of stories. However, since Lisa was not the same weight as Janella, she was forced to cosplay as, as she referred to it, "thicc Janella". Kourtney found the costume somewhat awkward thanks to the intentionally erotic outfit, of which Lisa had somehow managed to find a similar one to Janella's in the stories, but was otherwise impressed. *Prior to shelving the Harley's Club series, Kourtney was considering a fifth instalment by the name of Harley's Club: Pilgrimage. This story was, much like Harley's Club: Genesis, to be set in an entirely different canon than the rest of the Harley's Club stories, and would follow the journey of the main character, John, roaming around the universe in an attempt to track down a wife. However, Kourtney decided to abandon this idea, which would then go on to become an abandoment of the series entirely. Category:Kourtney's Anthology